tales_of_cairofandomcom-20200215-history
Kariyun
Kariyun Location: 'Deshret, Zalula Description: Kariyun is a town with a mall and a hospital. The people who work at the Kariyun hospital, inn, and mall are extremely nice and kind. Kariyun is also a rich place. ' ''' '''History: Kariyun was once a poor place. People who lived there were sickly and unhappy. Cliff and Nikita Jones, a brother and sister decide to get help from the richest cities in Deshret for Kariyun. Soon, Nikita and Cliff start businesses, helping the people. While Cliff founded the hospital, Nikita founded the mall. ' ' Hospital: Dr. Cliff Jones runs the Kariyun hospital, trying to make every single visitor, patient, and other staff member of the hospital as comfortable as possible. Jasmine Thassar and Joseger (a former Hysko) would love to work at the hospital due to their kind-heartedness and care. After Aros Gongerro finds Luke Fon Fabre, Mieu, and Kaede Ennead stranded in the Aryuth woods, Aros takes them to Kariyun to get check-ups and tribal clothes. After Kaede gets reunited with her older party members and Chief Sathis Tassar get overthrown and killed, Jasmine’s brother Tekoss Thassar throws a tribal party. Then the party was interrupted by Jack the Shark, a new god-general. While being restrained, Jack suffers a nervous breakdown and the group takes him to Kariyun. He was admitted to the mental institution. After the group hospitalizes Jack, Regal Bryant comes down with appendicitis. That made Kaede want to get flowers. When she returned to Kariyun with a dead giant spider, Sheena Fujibayashi gets dragged off by another giant spider. Kaede and Natalia Luzu Kimlasca Lanvaldear come to the rescue. Natalia kills the spider and Kaede picks up the poisoned and unconscious Sheena and Natalia and Kaede run back to Kariyun. After Sheena gets hospitalized for her poison, the party meets with the giant spider queen Ridukha. When Zulis Husatchi and her father Leonardo meet up with Ridukha, they find out that the spider queen was admitting surrender. Then the group goes to Phaeruti Marsh to get flowers. Luke climbs a tree and falls into the water. He gets attacked by a giant leech and then Atemu, a sacred abtu fish comes to Luke’s rescue. After Luke gets saved, he enters a coma from leech-borne gastroannelidious. Kreskin Anzala volunteers to take Luke to the hospital. Luke comes out of his coma early due to his illness being treated very well. When Kaede tells King Ingobert that Luke is sick, Duke Fabre and Suzanne Fon Fabre requests Kaede and her party to get Luke discharged. When Kaede talks to Luke’s discharge planner, she and her party find out that getting someone discharged early is really expensive. Kaede and her party pay up to much Gald for Luke’s discharge. Anise Tatlin was happy that Luke is going back to his home place, but she wasn’t too happy that the party spent so much Gald. ' ' Mall: Nikita Jones was the founder of the Kariyun Mall. The mall has tons of stores; including Aryuth Wear, a store where Luke and Kaede buy tribal clothes not to be mistaken as intruders to the Gongerro, Anzala, and other tribes found in the Aryuth woods. The mall even has a 2-story food court.' ' Places Places